Théodore Nott et les potions sournoises
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: TS. Blaise décide de faire une blague à Théo, et lui fait avaler une potion aux effets un peu particuliers. La vengeance sera terrible…
1. Théodore

**Théodore Nott, les potions sournoises et autres incidents**

**Partie I**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Note : C'est la première partie d'un Two-Shots dont je peine un peu à trouver la fin… Mais elle finira par venir, promis.

Il y a quelques persos OOC – inévitables lorsque je fais une fic humoristique…

Cette fiction n'est absolument pas une romance, mais il y a quelques légères mentions de **slash**. Si cette idée ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin.

Quand à la mise à jour, je suis désolée, j'ai simplement fait des modifications dans la présentation, le texte lui-même n'a pas changé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Vers onze heure du soir, un cri terrifiant retentit dans le château millénaire. Extrêmement aigu, il exprimait un souffrance innommable, une rage bestiale, et tous ceux qui trainaient dans les couloirs se dépêchèrent de regagner la sécurité de leurs dortoirs et appartements, tout en priant avec ferveur pour ne jamais connaître l'abominable raison qui avait poussé quelqu'un à émettre pareil hurlement.<p>

– Zabini ! Fils de chien, viens ici, tu vas payer ! Je vais t'arracher les boyaux avec les dents puis te pendre avec, je vais te découper, te tronçonner, te hacher menu, te faire bouffer tes couilles, maudit bâtard !

L'auteur de tous ces plaisants propos courait, en caleçon, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la noble et grande maison de Salazar. Il essayait de toute évidence d'attraper un grand garçon noir qui gardait une bonne avance malgré le fou-rire qui le secouait et faisait couler des larmes d'hilarité le long de ses joues.

Draco Malfoy, impeccable comme toujours, se tenait en haut d'un escalier, observant la scène.

Son visage, comme à son habitude, était lisse et sans émotion particulière, si ce n'était le frémissement qui agitait les coins de sa bouche serrée et son fin sourcil droit, fortement haussé en signe d'incrédulité.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, exactement ? demanda-t-il à une immense jeune femme aux cheveux tressés qui se tenait à côté de lui, engoncée dans un t-shirt gris qui paraissait malgré tout encore trois ou quatre fois trop large pour elle.

Contrairement à son camarade, elle ne cachait pas son hilarité et lui répondit :

– Tu vois cette fille, Mandy Brocklehurst, de Serdaigle ? Les cheveux châtains, une coupe au carré… plutôt banale. Elle est avec nous en Histoire de la Magie.

Draco acquiesça, et elle poursuivit :

– Théo voulait sortir avec, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Et bien, il s'est fait jeté il y a quelques jours, Brocklehurst lui a dit qu'elle le trouvait trop vulgaire.

– Oh, se contenta de dire Draco.

Il pouvait difficilement contredire son interlocutrice, au vu du flot d'insultes colorées que vomissait la jolie bouche de Théodore Nott et…

– Une seconde… C'est moi ou il y a des _papillons_ qui sortent de la bouche de Théo ? s'étrangla le blond, stupéfait.

– J'y viens, pouffa Millicent. Donc, Blaise a eu vent de l'affaire et il a trouvé une, euh, _potion_ qu'il a fait boire à Théo en lui disant que c'était un Élixir d'Attirance et que la fille serait dans son lit demain soir.

– Et Théo y a cru ? grimaça Draco. Je le croyais plus intelligent.

– En fait, Blaise lui a donné contre des places gratuites aux deux prochains matches des Pies de Montrose – sa mère est intime avec le Batteur – alors, ça n'a pas paru trop bizarre, sourit la jeune femme brune. Bref, Théo vient de se rendre compte que cette potion lui fait cracher des _papillons_, des_ fleurs_, et des_ petits cœurs__…_ Lorsqu'il jurait. Lorsqu'il a déclaré que la mère de Blaise avait probablement forniqué avec un veracrasse islandais pour accoucher d'une raclure pareille, il a vomit une… une peluche _Hello Kitty_.

Un rictus de dégoût déforma la bouche de Draco et il frémit en reconnaissant l'abomination qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce.

– Cette maison est tombée bien bas. Il va falloir brûler tout ça et faire stériliser la pièce, marmonna-t-il avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

Théo avait finalement réussi à rattraper Blaise, et il essayait visiblement de lui faire avaler une chose non identifiée, de couleur blanche et rose, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

– Je vais te faire bouffer ton putain de chaton, on va voir si c'est kikinou ! brailla Théo tandis qu'un gros cœur écarlate pourvu d'ailes lui sortait de la gorge.

– Tss tss… Démonstration d'un lamentable comportement digne de Gryffondor, allié à des représentations Poufsouffle… J'enlève cinq points à chacune de ces maisons, dit Draco d'une voix trainante.

Répondant à l'interrogation muette de Millicent, il expliqua :

– Mauvaise influence sur les vert et argent.

Le corps de Blaise était secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux et il chuchota à l'oreille de Théodore qui le martelait de coups de poing – apparemment indolores :

– Théo, _darling_, je te trouve très mignon comme ça… Tu as un petit côté Poufsouffle tout à fait excitant… Il se recula un peu et afficha un air enamouré assez effrayant.

•••

La bouche du frêle jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré se tordit en un sourire qui resta crispé malgré ses efforts pour le rendre naturel. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas planter son ami là, en lui donnant un bon crochet dans le ventre au passage.

Absolument pas envisageable.

Bon, il ne pouvait objectivement pas en vouloir à Blaise, et c'était d'autant plus frustrant que la seule personne étant à blâmer pour cette situation fort désagréable était lui-même. Et comme il n'était pas masochiste, il était hors de question qu'il frappe sa propre figure.

Allons, peut-être que s'il se concentrait assez fort, il arriverait à envoyer un message mental anonyme au Serpentard, pour qu'il arrête _enfin_ de penser que Théo trouvait cette comédie amusante ? De toute façon, Blaise avait toujours été une bouse de dragon en légilimancie.

Quoique. A la réflexion, il avait _peut-être_ de tendances masochistes.

Par Salazar, _on n'avait pas de béguin pour son ami hétéro ! _Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation grotesque ? Il n'était pourtant un de ces blaireaux de Poufsouffle, qui tombaient amoureux toutes les six minutes et demi ! Et d'abord, il n'était même pas homosexuel. C'était juste Blaise…

Donc. Répondre en feignant de trouver ça follement amusant.

– Oh, mon roudoudou en sucre, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour le rose… Tu te souviens de Dolorès Ombrage ? Et bien, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai rien contre les threesomes et…

A ce stade de la conversation, la peau noire de Blaise prit une teinte verdâtre très intéressante, et il se mit à courir vers les sanitaires en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

– Le petit Blaisou n'a pas l'estomac très bien accroché, commenta placidement Théo.

•••

– Mon très cher Blaise, vous affirmez donc ignorer dans combien de temps l'exquise potion que vous m'avez administrée il y a maintenant trois jours cessera ses délicieux effets ?

– Mmmh ? Ah… ouais, répondit son interlocuteur d'un air nonchalant en se resservant des pancakes.

– C'est une plaisanterie ? siffla le jeune homme qui semblait proche de l'apoplexie.

– Théo, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir Pomfresh ? Je suis sûre qu'elle t'arrangerait ça en cinq minutes, intervint Milicent, soucieuse d'éviter un scandale au milieu de la grande salle – elle aurait juré avoir vu un peu de bave mousser au coin des lèvres de Théo.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions employées à décider s'il serait judicieux de jeter le cadavre de Blaise dans le lac – le calamar ne devait pas être très difficile – ou si au contraire l'immolation serait plus discrète, le Serpentard accepta de s'assoir et commença a fomenter un plan machiavélique pour se venger. Il se retint cependant de pousser des ricanements sadiques : ses amis auraient pu avoir des soupçons.

– Levez-vous, on va être en retard en potions, déclara finalement Draco qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

•••

Le vieux professeur Slughorn était toujours à son poste, et, comme un fait immuable, les Serpentard avaient toujours ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondor.

McGonagall avait réellement tenu parole en disant qu'elle allait « favoriser les échanges entre les maisons » puisque les binômes étaient maintenant presque obligatoires dans chaque matière.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva Théodore, Hermione avec Blaise, Ron avec Milicent, et Seamus avec Draco.

Dean se trouvait à l'infirmerie en raison d'une vilaine morsure en cours de Botanique.

Les cours se déroulaient dans une paix relative, les maisons ayant réalisé qu'il était impossible de travailler sans enterrer la hache de guerre.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques exceptions notables, comme un fameux cours de sortilèges qui avait fini en bataille rangée, nécessitant l'intervention de la quasi-totalité des professeurs et d'un petit contingent d'Aurors.

C'est donc dans une ambiance polaire et une indifférence teinte de mépris que les élèves travaillaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un geste malencontreux mette le feu aux poudres.

– Finnigan ! Éloigne-toi de ce chaudron et _n'y touche plus jusqu'à la fin du cours !_ explosa Draco, visiblement exaspéré.

– Pardon ? Je te signale qu'on travaille à deux, la fouine, et que j'ai autant le droit que toi d…

– C'est la quatrième fois que je sauve cette potion de tes maladresses stupides, espèce de Gryffondor décérébré, et je ne le ferai pas une cinquième ! Recule-toi et ne touche plus rien !

Le professeur accouru en demandant des explications.

Toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur eux et la main sur la baguette, excepté Théo qui, indifférent, finissait de réduire sa racine d'asphodèle en poudre, et Hermione qui, très concentrée, n'avait probablement rien remarqué.

– Finnigan est une catastrophe, professeur. Il a failli faire fondre le chaudron deux fois, a mit des rognures d'Acromentule au lieu des écailles de varan, s'est brûlé le sourcil droit en jouant avec l'essence de salamandre, a refusé de couper les her…

– C'est bon, Mr Malfoy. Échangez de partenaire avec Mr Nott.

– Quoi ? Mais Potter est encore moins doué que l'irlandais ! s'exclama le blond en faisant la moue.

– Mr Malfoy, il vous reste environ deux heures pour finir cette potion et la distiller. Je vous demanderai donc de poser vos affaires à la table de Mr Potter et de reprendre la préparation, fit le professeur de potions d'un ton sec.

Serrant les dents pour se retenir d'expliquer de quelle façon on parlait à un Malfoy à ce vieux morse dégoulinant de flagornerie – comme si le ministère avait quelque chose à faire de l'appui d'un vieux professeur sénile – il ramassa ses ustensiles et traversa la classe d'un pas digne.

Malfoy se rendit compte avec surprise que son partenaire n'était pas si mauvais que ça, si on passait outre son insistance incompréhensible à ne pas vouloir suivre les instructions officielles.

Quelques heures plus tard, Théo entrait dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh n'étant pas visible, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la baie vitrée.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Vos avis, même s'il s'agit d'un commentaire banal, me font vraiment plaisir, que ce soit une remarque positive ou négative. Merci de m'avoir lue.<p> 


	2. Blaise

**Théodore Nott, les potions sournoises et autres incidents**

**Partie II**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Note : Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai pris. La suite est enfin là, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir… La fin a été un peu laborieuse à écrire, il y a peut-être des changements de style au milieu du texte, des passages plats et d'autres un peu lourds, et du OOC à la pelle (mais qu'ai-je fait de Mme Pomfresh…?). J'en profite pour réitérer ma demande de **béta-reader**, pour faire relire toutes mes fictions, humoristiques ou plus sérieuses _(voir sur mon profil)_ et avoir un avis objectif. Je signale à nouveau que, même s'il est très anecdotique, il y a une mention de **slash** dans cette histoire, homophobes s'abstenir. J'accueille avec joie toutes vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvais, anodines ou pas, les reviews me font toujours plaisir même s'il s'agit simplement de me signaler une faute de conjugaison.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec deux grands yeux bleus et globuleux.<p>

Luna Lovegood lui fit un sourire amical.

•••

– Tu n'es pas blessé, constata-t-elle après l'avoir parcouru du regard.

– Non, répondit-il un peu nerveusement. La frêle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

La Serdaigle n'insista pas et alla se blottir dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, continuant à l'observer avec attention, comme si elle essayait de résoudre un problème particulièrement compliqué dont la solution changerait la face du monde.

•••

– Mr Nott ? Un problème ? Mme Pomfresh venait d'arriver et interrogea le jeune homme tout en virevoltant dans la pièce, les bras chargés de flacons.

– Eh bien oui, en fait, je… hum, j'ai avalé par erreur une potion qui me fait cracher… Il grimaça, respira un grand coup puis dit très vite :

– Des cœurs, des papillons, des fleurs, des chatons… à chaque fois que j'utilise une expression vulgaire ou méchante. C'est extrêmement gênant !

•••

L'élève avait l'air si malheureux que Mme Pomfresh dût se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Trahie par le tressautement de ses épaules, elle s'attira un regard noir, et prit un air dégagé tout en sifflotant le refrain de _Never Gonna Give You Up_*, ce qui lui valu un nouveau regard courroucé.

Luna suivait la scène avec intérêt.

•••

L'infirmière lui demanda de repasser le lendemain soir, et Théo repartit vers les cachots.

Jetant quelques regards suspicieux autour de lui, afin de vérifier qu'il était seul, Théo laissa enfin libre cours à ses pulsions psychopathes. Il commença à se frotter les mains en ricanant, les yeux plissés, un rictus démoniaque plaqué sur le visage.

En arrivant dans le dortoir – vide – il rassembla quelques affaires qu'il réduisit à l'aide d'un charme, avant de les mettre dans un sac, puis prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Il y passa la majeure partie de l'après-midi, négligeant le cours de Botanique qu'il avait en horreur.

•••

A l'heure du dîner, il revint dans la Grande Salle et s'attabla avec les autres Serpentard, ignorant les regards interrogatifs de ses amis, qui se demandaient où est-ce qu'il avait disparu pendant plusieurs heures.

– Allez Théo, accouche ! Pomfresh a trouvé une solution ? finit par s'exclamer Blaise, qui avait toujours mal supporté le suspense – que voulez-vous, il avait le cœur fragile.

– Vas te faire mettre, rétorqua aimablement Théo, laissant la flopée de paillettes fushia qui lui sortit de la gorge répondre à son condisciple.

•••

Blaise se servit du ragoût en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des gens qui n'avaient aucun sens de l'humour, qui étaient grossiers et des valeurs qui se perdaient ; Pansy hurla lorsqu'elle retrouva des paillettes dans son bouillon allégé ; Draco, morose, envisageait de noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool ; et Crabbe et Goyle empoignaient leurs couverts d'un air menaçant, prêts à jouer de la fourchette et du couteau à dent sur ordre de leur maître.

•••

Le lendemain, Théodore Nott se leva à l'aurore, profitant du fait qu'on soit un samedi et que la quasi-totalité de ses compagnons ne se réveillerait pas avant midi pour déserter discrètement le dortoir.

Il reprit sa sacoche, et se prépara mentalement à monter quatre étages. Le troisième étage, où avait lieu la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comportait un grand nombre de salles de classes, généralement désaffectées. Ainsi, peu d'élèves y mettaient les pieds en dehors des cours, et l'endroit avait été de tous temps le repaire idéal des malfaiteurs et autres rebelles de Poudlard, qui se réunissaient dans les salles poussiéreuses pour fomenter révolutions et mauvais coups.

Théo s'arrêta devant un grand tableau représentant une courtisane alanguie sur un divan, sortit un roman de la célèbre collection _Harlequin_ et commença à lui en lire un passage au hasard. La femme poussait des soupirs émerveillés, portait les mains à ses joues, battait des cils d'un air subjugué, et fondit en larmes lorsque John annonça à Bridget que leur amour était impossible.

Théo, transpirant abondamment, ne parvenait plus à cacher le tremblement de ses mains et demanda d'une voix crispée :

– C'est bon, je peux m'arrêter ?

La courtisane fit la moue puis accepta d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle dissimulait, lui arrachant la promesse de revenir le lendemain pour lui lire la suite.

Théo, toujours frissonnant, jeta un regard horrifié vers le livre, avant de le ranger rapidement.

Il s'empara ensuite de sa sacoche, en sortit son nécessaire à potions, un grimoire et un minuscule chaudron qui tenait dans la paume de sa main.

– Amplificatum !

Le chaudron se mit à grossir jusqu'à retrouver sa taille normale, et Théo se pencha sur le grimoire, souriant triomphalement. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Nott…

•••

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se décida à rejoindre ses amis. Il abandonna la potion, recommanda au tableau de ne laisser entrer personne, et prit le chemin de la Salle Commune.

En traversant la Salle des Trophées, il surprit Blaise et Draco, blottis derrière une statue. Ils ne l'avaient visiblement pas vu arriver.

– Les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

S'ils étaient en train de faire ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient, il y aurait deux cadavres de plus à Poudlard dans quelques minutes. Et ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Draco sursauta en lâchant un glapissement, puis fit volte-face à toute vitesse.

– Ouf, ce n'est que toi… soupira-t-il, soulagé.

– On joue à cache-cache groupie, expliqua Blaise.

– Elles sortent de partout ! se lamenta le blond. Je suis obligé de me cacher là, et Blaise m'a accompagné. Même la Salle Commune en est infestée !

– D'ailleurs, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu te plains, fit remarquer le métis. J'aimerais bien avoir une horde de filles en rut à mes trousses, moi.

– Même quand il s'agit d'une Eloise Midgen en rut ? répliqua sèchement Draco.

– Bon sang Draco ! Ne me met des images pareilles en tête, je suis en train de digérer.

– Et puis elles sont d'un vulgaire ! Ce ne sont même pas des sang-purs, et tu penses que je vais les autoriser à poser les mains répugnantes sur mon auguste personne ? continua-t-il dédaigneusement, plissant le nez comme s'il sentait une odeur infecte.

Théo les observait, rassuré, un petit sourire au lèvres. Il leur signala qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets du tout, et leur proposa d'aller se cacher dans les cuisines. L'après-midi était bien avancé, et le Serpentard avait négligé de descendre prendre son déjeuner.

Les hommes, les vrais, ne se laissent pas distraire de leurs grands projets pour des détails aussi accessoires que la _nourriture_. Enfin, il commençait quand même à avoir un peu les crocs, là.

•••

Il s'écoula bien trois quarts-d'heure entre le moment où ils quittèrent la Salle des Trophées (au deuxième étage) et le moment où ils arrivèrent devant la coupe de fruits chatouilleuse (au sous-sol). En effet, Blaise et lui étaient obligés de vérifier si la voie était libre, d'utiliser des corridors détournés, et de se cacher lorsqu'une troupe de groupies en furie passait en courant.

Théo devait admettre qu'elles étaient assez effrayantes : poussant des hurlements suraigus – peut-être un cri de ralliement propre à leur espèce ? s'interrogea le jeune homme – gloussant et piaillant, elles déployaient de grandes banderoles dont la couleur dominante était le rose, où on pouvait lire 'Dracky, tu es trop sexy' ou 'On t'aime Drake-Drake' et aussi 'Rejoignez le fan-club DDD : Draco le Dieu de la Débauche'.

Après avoir lu ce dernier slogan, Draco secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Où est-ce qu'elles avaient été cherché qu'il était une bête au lit ? Sa seule expérience se limitait un jeune jardinier bronzé du Manoir… mais ceci était une autre histoire.

•••

Après s'être cachés d'un groupe particulièrement violent, ils sortirent en frissonnant de la tenture derrière laquelle ils s'étaient dissimulés. Théo, du fait de la position inconfortable qu'il avait dû garder, avait des fourmis dans les jambes. C'est donc sans surprise que, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il eut une crampe au mollet et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Crachant une bordée de jurons fort colorés – ça faisait quatre jours qu'il se retenait ! – un lapin blanc lui sortit de la bouche. Interloqué, il en oublia de dire la fin de sa tirade et recracha quelques poils, fixant l'animal avec incrédulité.

– Merde, Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit avancer ! l'interpela Blaise.

Muet, Théo se contenta de lui indiquer la bestiole pelucheuse qui essayait de faire un remake du Chat Potté version lapin, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Blaise résista à l'envie de s'exclamer « Trop _kawaï_ ! » : il avait quand même sa fierté de Serpentard à défendre.

– Tu ne vas pas laisser ça là, tout de même ? s'inquiéta Draco. Autant taguer sur le mur « Théodore Nott est passé par là » ! Il faut toujours effacer les traces de son passage ! Tu ne survivrais jamais dans une histoire d'espions, continua-t-il en le regardant d'un air navré, secouant la tête avec consternation devant tant de bêtise.

– Allez, on l'embarque, trancha Blaise en fourrant le lapin sous son bras.

•••

Et ils reprirent leur périlleuse avancée vers les cuisines, Blaise continuant à siffloter le générique de _James Bond_ – Théo l'avait contaminé avec ses conneries moldues –, son lapin calé sous le bras gauche ; Draco sautant dans un trou de souris au moindre bruit ; Théo maugréant tout bas tout en veillant à ne rien dire de plus vulgaire que « saperlotte ! ».

•••

Après le dîner, Théodore se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'infirmerie. Luna en sortit lorsqu'il franchit les portes à double-battants, et elle lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de s'éloigner en chantonnant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit Mme Pomfresh en grande discussion avec le professeur Rogue, et toussota pour leur faire remarquer sa présence.

– Ah ! Mr Nott. Justement, je parlais de votre cas avec Severus. Décrivez lui exactement la potion que vous avez prise, ainsi que vos symptômes.

Rogue braqua un œil perçant sur lui, et il déglutit à l'idée de s'humilier devant le directeur de sa Maison. Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas _déjà_ humilié depuis le moment maudit entre tous où il avait bu cette satané potion.

Il lui donna donc une description aussi fidèle que possible du liquide rose bonbon qu'il avait ingurgité il y a deux jours, puis se résigna à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie en attendant que son professeur lui trouve un antidote.

Aux alentours de onze heures, alors qu'il comptait les veracrasses sans grande conviction, tentant de s'endormir, Rogue entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Il s'entretint pendant un petit quart-d'heure avec Mme Pomfresh, puis repartit vers ses appartements aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

L'infirmière s'approcha du lit, et dit d'une voix sèche :

– Mr Nott, je sais parfaitement que vous ne dormez pas. Ne faites pas l'enfant.

Théo eut un profond soupir, puis se résigna à ouvrir les yeux.

– Je préfère ça. Allons mon garçon, n'êtes-vous pas tout frétillant à l'idée de pouvoir enfin recommencer à jurer comme une poissonnière sur le marché ?

– Pas si l'antidote est à base d'eucalyptus, ronchonna le Serpentard.

– Ça ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, les effets secondaires ne durent pas si longtemps que ça. Si vous êtes chanceux, demain, il n'y paraitra plus !

– C'est vous qui le dites, renifla-t-il.

– Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Je reviens dans quelques minutes : les ingrédients sont très courants, il faudra juste que je remue la préparation.

•••

Théo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Blaise allait payer cher. Très cher.

Utilisé à l'état naturel, ou dans la pharmacopée moldue, l'eucalyptus n'avait pas d'effets secondaires spéciaux. En revanche, dès qu'il était utilisé dans une potion, il avait la curieuse particularité de faire pousser des fleurs d'eucalyptus sur la tête du consommateur. On avait jamais pût trouver de solution, et l'eucalyptus étant un ingrédient irremplaçable, les sorciers s'étaient résignés à se balader avec des fleurs roses, rouges, jaunes ou blanches sur la tête pendant plusieurs heures. Cependant, il y avait eu quelques rares cas de forte allergie, où les effets étaient devenus permanents.

Lorsque l'infirmière revint, Théo adressa une rapide prière à Merlin puis se prépara à passer une des plus mauvaises nuits de sa vie, maudissant encore et encore Blaise Zabini.

•••

Théo exultait. Enfin, la potion était finie. Il allait pouvoir se venger, après l'innommable calvaire que lui avait fait subir son ami – vous parlez d'une amitié ! – pendant près d'une semaine.

Emporté par l'excitation, il alla jusqu'à raconter deux chapitres de son _Harlequin_ à la jolie courtisane du tableau qui protégeait son antre.

Prenant deux flacons de la précieuse mixture, il retourna dans les cachots d'un pas conquérant, bombant le torse et faisant des petits mouvements de la tête afin de repositionner correctement sa mèche. On était un beau gosse ou on ne l'était pas, que diantre ! Et il n'y avait que Zabini qui était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte. Mais Zabini allait payer pour tous ses affronts.

Le fait qu'il soit son meilleur ami, ou que lui-même ait un _léger_ – très léger, infime, microscopique – béguin pour lui n'effleura pas la conscience de Théo : il n'était pas allé à Serpentard sans raison.

•••

Très content de lui, il rattrapa Draco qui était en train de monter dans le dortoir. Son condisciple le fixa un moment, l'air suspicieux, puis lui conseilla d'effacer ce sourire débile s'il ne voulait pas que Blaise ne comprenne tout en moins d'une minute.

Ému par cette démonstration de solidarité fraternelle, Théo se jeta dans les bras du blond en vue de lui faire un gros câlin d'amitié. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva avec une baguette enfoncée dans le ventre :

– Par Salazar ! Nott, si tu es en manque d'affection, va te consoler avec Raspoutine, persifla Draco.

– Si on ne peut même plus faire de câlins maintenant… ronchonna Théo. Et d'abord, qui est Raspoutine ? s'enquit-il.

– Ton _lapin_, répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres. Il est dans le dortoir.

Et effectivement, Raspoutine était bien dans le dortoir, en compagnie de Blaise.

– Poupou ! Tu veux une autre feuille de laitue ? C'est important de manger de la salade à ton âge, c'est plein de nitrates ! Oh, ça c'est un gentil Poupou.

Bon bon bon. Il n'avait rien entendu. Blaise ne _pouvait pas_ être en train de bisouiller un lapin.

– HUM HUM.

– AH ! Ah, Théo, ce n'est que toi. J'étais en train d'emmerder ton lapin. Qu'est-ce que c'est con un lapin. Et c'est moche en plus, incroyable.

– Ben voyons. Théo se sentait tout à coup très fatigué. Il en aurait presque plaint Draco, qui s'était fixé la lourde tâche de maintenir l'honneur Serpentard sauf. Ah, que c'est beau d'être jeune et utopiste.

.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, élaborant mentalement des plans pour faire avaler la potion au métis. Ça ne s'annonçait pas simple. Il avait même envie de dire que ça s'annonçait _foutrement compliqué_, parce que Blaise – comme Draco, lui-même et une bonne partie des Serpentard de tout âge – jetait systématiquement un sort de révélation sur ce qu'il mangeait et buvait, afin d'éviter, justement, les poisons et autres breuvages mal intentionnés.

Il écoutait son compagnon d'une oreille, faisant marcher à toute vitesse son cerveau tordu – sans grand résultat. La concentration était d'autant plus difficile qu'il devait se retenir de se moquer de Blaise, qui tentait de le convaincre de lui donner son lapin, « pour s'en servir comme cobaye ».

– Les lapins sont les animaux _parfaits_ pour servir de cobaye, expliquait le Serpentard. Les moldus, démontrant une fois de plus leur stupidité, préfèrent se servir des souris, mais tout le monde sait que les lapins sont beaucoup mieux adaptés. En effet, le lapin, de l'ordre des lagomorphes, est un mammifère herbivore docile, de petite taille, affectueux avec l'homme, et particulièrement prolifique, ce qui garantit de ne jamais se trouver à cours de sujets d'expérience. Réceptif à la magie, il est très sensible aux agents tératogènes, et son métabolisme lipidique est plus proche de l'homme que celui de la souris – ah, que ces moldus sont stupides – tous ces paramètres en font donc l'animal de laboratoire parfait. On notera également sa bonne réponse immunologique ainsi que la haute teneur en phosphore, azote et potassium de ses déjections, en faisant par là même un outil indispensable…

Théo avait cessé d'écouter à partir du mot _lagomorphe_, se contentant de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

– Alors, je peux l'avoir ? demanda Blaise, lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et accepta. Il se dit que Blaise avait raté sa vocation et aurait dût se retrouver à Poufsouffle. Un _lapin_, vraiment…

•••

Embusqué derrière sa tenture, Théodore Nott s'ennuyait ferme. Ça faisait exactement une heure et dix-sept minutes qu'il attendait, embusqué dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Soit une heure et trois minutes que Blaise Zabini occupait la salle-de-bain des préfets, avec l'autorisation de Draco Malfoy. Et Théo commençait sérieusement à envisager de repartir dans le dortoir, ou bien d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain. La seconde option était des plus séduisantes, mais Draco – vil chacal – avait refusé de lui donner le mot de passe.

Blaise avait dû s'endormir dans la baignoire, décida Théo. Quel abruti. Il était rigoureusement impossible que le Serpentard soit reparti sans se faire voir, le rideau ayant une vue directe sur la porte fermée, à quelques pas de la statue de Boris le Hagard.

Et si Blaise s'était _vraiment_ endormi ? Qu'il s'était noyé dans son sommeil, et que son cadavre flottait maintenant à la surface de l'eau ? Quelle mort stupide ! Totalement dépourvue de classe. Non, Blaise Zabini ne se serait pas laissé mourir comme ça… N'est-ce pas ?

Ça y est, Théo angoissait. _Pourquoi cet imbécile ne sortait-il pas ?_

Soudainement, son regard fût attiré par la silhouette fantomatique qui venait de traverser le battant.

– Mimi Geignarde !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est interdit de rester dans les couloirs la nuit. C'est triste, il n'y a personne pour me tenir compagnie… Elle soupira, tout en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

– Et ce garçon maladroit avec qui je discutais s'est assommé. Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, d'ailleurs, suggéra-t-elle.

_Blaise ? Inconscient ? Blessé ? Nu ?_

Théo ouvrit de grands yeux et s'affola légèrement, avant de reprendre contenance.

– Mimi ! Donne-moi le mot de passe, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.

– Ton ami reviendra me voir ici ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

– Oui, oui. S'il te plaît, Mimi !

– D'accord. Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir. C'était un joli mot. Quelque chose qu'on met dans les plats, pour parfumer. Attends. Je crois que c'était _bardane_.

Théo haussa les sourcils :

– C'est une plante médicinale, on ne s'en sert pas pour cuisiner.

Il s'approcha de la porte et répéta le mot, mais rien ne se passa. Mimi braqua un regard furieux sur lui, puis cria :

– Bien sûr, encore une occasion pour se moquer de Mimi ! Mimi la sotte, la stupide Mimi qui ne sait pas ce que _bardane_ veut dire ! Hahaha, comme c'est drôle ! On rit à s'en rouler par terre ! MAIS MIMI NE PEUT MÊME PAS SE ROULER PAR TERRE ! MIMI TRAVERSE LE SOL !

Stupéfait, Théo recula de quelques pas puis essaya de calmer le fantôme. Peine perdue : elle continuait à se lamenter en poussant des cris stridents. Elle accusait à présent Théo d'avoir fomenté un complot avec Blaise dans le seul but de la piéger et de lui faire avouer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était la bardane.

•••

Théo se prit la tête entre les mains, abattu. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Draco se plaindre des Gryffondor en général, et de Potter en particulier. (« je l'ai vu, Théo, je t'assure. Il est passé juste à côté de notre table, il l'a frôlée, je suis _sûr_ qu'il en a profité pour décaler le plat de daube aux carottes, de sorte que j'ai mal calculé ma trajectoire et que le bout de ma manche a été salie par la sauce quand j'ai voulu prendre le poivre. Et _en plus_, il m'a regardé pile poil à ce moment là. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut d'autre comme preuve, c'est _évident_ que Potter est coupable. Et cet imbécile s'est permit de rire ! De _rire_, tu te rends compte ! Je ne comprends pas comment ce crouton sénile de Dumbledore peut tolérer des choses pareilles. C'est évident que Potter est son chouchou. Tiens, c'est comme l'autre jour, en Métamorphoses… »)

•••

Il se résolut à affronter la colère du spectre. Après un quart d'heure passé à s'égosiller sans discontinuer, Mimi finit par se calmer, puis déclara :

– Ça y est, je m'en souviens. Le mot de passe est _badiane_. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis, d'ailleurs, tu n'es qu'un misérable petit ingrat, renifla-t-elle en le voyant se précipiter sur la porte.

•••

Le battant s'ouvrit avec une lenteur terrifiante, grinçant sinistrement.

Après avoir passé tant de temps dans l'obscurité du couloir, Théo fut momentanément ébloui par la blancheur de l'émail qui tapissait la pièce. Il cligna des yeux, puis son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé gisant sur le sol.

_Oh mon Dieu,_ pensa-t-il,_ il est tout nu._

Puis, secouant la tête, il s'approcha de son ami afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant.

La nécrophilie, il n'aimait pas trop.

Il se trouva que Blaise avait une bosse d'une taille conséquente à l'arrière du crâne, mais Théo n'étant pas Médicomage, il était incapable de dire s'il y avait d'autres dommages. Il décida de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie – après lui avoir mis un peignoir, il n'avait décidément aucune confiance en Mme Pomfresh : qui sait ce que cette vile femme à la moralité douteuse était capable de faire à des élèves endormis, sans défense ? – malgré les questions qu'on ne manquerai pas de lui poser.

Mais avant tout, il comptait profiter de cette incroyable aubaine : il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il s'agenouilla près de Blaise, lui suréleva la tête, et tout en lui écartant la mâchoire d'une main, il versa la potion bleu pâle dans sa bouche. Le métis déglutit et avala par automatisme.

_Parfait, tout était parfait._ Il pouvait à présent se consacrer à son rôle de héros sauvant la vie de la demoiselle en détresse.

– _Mobilicorpus !_

•••

Lorsque Blaise Zabini ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, ce fut pour le regretter aussitôt. Une migraine atroce lui martelait les tempes, et il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes sauvages s'était amusé à danser la gigue toute la nuit sur son corps meurtri.

Il distingua vaguement le décor de l'infirmerie à travers ses yeux plissés, et décida de ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi il y était, sous peine d'aviver la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne. Blaise se fit toutefois la remarque que son mal de tête avait probablement un rapport avec le lieu où il se trouvait.

Après ça, Mme Pomfresh accouru et lui fit avaler une potion infecte, qui le fit se rendormir aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, le soleil mourrait dans la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, et sa tête allait parfaitement bien.

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres :

– Bonsoir, Mr Zabini. Vous semblez enfin décidé à nous honorer de votre présence…

La bouche pâteuse, Blaise articula difficilement une question inintelligible, qui portait de toute évidence sur « ce qu'il s'était passé ici, bordel ». Puis il commença à sentir un tiraillement dans les oreilles. Ça grattait et ça pinçait, ça démangeait. Apeuré, il porta la main vers ses tempes, mais Mme Pomfresh, penchée vers lui, l'intercepta et la rabaissa d'une poigne de fer. L'air extraordinaire concentrée, elle observait avec fascination l'étrange phénomène que subissait l'appareil auditif de son patient.

•••

Des poils blancs, longs d'environ sept ou huit centimètres, sortaient des oreilles métamorphosées. Ces dernières s'étaient démesurément allongées, en s'affinant vers le bout, comme celles d'un elfe, sauf qu'elles semblaient plus rigides.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, putain ? s'exclama Blaise, toujours classe et raffiné, en voyant son reflet dans la baie vitrée.

– _Yoda_, souffla l'infirmière, l'air totalement fascinée. Vous avez les oreilles de Yoda.

– Qui ? s'étrangla le Serpentard, montrant tous les signes précurseurs de la crise d'apoplexie.

D'un air absent, Mme Pomfresh disparut dans son bureau, et en revint quelques instants plus tard, tenant à la main la photo d'un affreux petit gnome vert aux oreilles grotesques. Blaise la fixa d'un air suspicieux. Il avait reconnut le personnage du film dont Théo lui avait rabâché les oreilles pendant des mois. Un terrible soupçon lui effleura alors l'esprit.

– Qui est-ce qui m'a amené ici ? Et d'abord, que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est votre camarade, Théodore Nott. Vous avez glissé en sortant de la salle de bain, et le reste de votre dortoir étant endormi, il vous a transporté jusqu'ici. J'ai toujours pensé que le carrelage de ces salles était dangereux, il faudra que j'en parle à Albus… marmonna-t-elle.

– Non ! Il n'a pas osé faire ça, le chacal galeux ! s'époumona Blaise, prenant pleinement conscience de l'horreur de la situation.

– Restez poli, voyons. Hum… Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à prélever des analyses sur vos oreilles ? Ce sont de magnifiques spécimens, probablement uniques au monde…

Blaise porta une main à ses oreilles, farouchement protecteur. Hors de question que cette vieille groupie dégénérée y touche.

•••

Trois jours plus tard, il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie et s'ennuyait ferme. Et il avait toujours ces oreilles immondes. Il avait refusé de retourner en cours tant qu'on aurait pas trouvé une solution. Il refusait catégoriquement de se balader dans Poudlard avec ces monstruosités sur la tête, il allait être la risée de toute l'école, et c'en serait fini de la réputation des Zabini. Et accessoirement, de sa vie sociale.

Poussant un énième soupir, il tenta de se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose que lui avait gracieusement donné Daphné – elle n'était pas complètement stupide sous ses dehors de midinette. Mais impossible de se concentrer : les mots valsaient sous ses yeux, se dérobaient, se dissolvaient sur sa rétine sans qu'il parvienne à en comprendre le sens.

Un bruit de pas le tira de la demi-somnolence dans laquelle il était en train de sombrer. Il se renfrogna en constatant que c'était Théo. Sa décision fut prise en un quart de seconde.

– Bonjour, Blaise ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? claironna son ami d'un ton allègre, s'approchant de son lit avec un visage enjoué.

Blaise serra les lèvres. Il devait agir, bien que la seule solution soit ô combien désagréable.

– Théo.

Lequel cessa immédiatement son babillage, alerté par le ton sérieux de son interlocuteur. Un sourire rusé se peignit sur ses traits.

– Ça y est, tu craques ?

– Même Rogue n'a pas trouvé d'antidote. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu dans ta _putain_ de potion ? ragea le métis.

– Voyons, Blaise, reste poli. Et tu sais très bien que je ne répondrai pas à ta question stupide, alors pourquoi prendre la peine de la poser ? Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu veux cet antidote.

Blaise acquiesça à contre-cœur.

– C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Maintenant, voyons… Jusqu'à _quel point_ le veux-tu ? demanda Théo, avec un sourire qui lui allait jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Tu es un sadique. Un dangereux psychopathe, observa Blaise, accusateur.

– C'est vrai, depuis que Dark Vody bouffe les pissenlits par la racine, la place de mégalomane psychotique est libre, lâcha Théo d'un ton plat.

– Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit-moi ce que tu attends de moi, répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton brusque.

– Je suppose que tu refuses de laisser ton corps à ma disposition pour le week-end, soupira Théo.

– Tu supposes bien, répondit Blaise en remontant les draps jusqu'à son menton, plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

– Je m'en doutais. Voyons… des supplications à genoux dans la Grande Salle bondée, plus mes devoirs d'Arithmancie et de Botanique pendant un mois. Et des places gratuites pour les Pies de Montrose, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

– Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch ? demanda Blaise d'une voix faible.

– Ne t'occupes pas de ça. Alors ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard de bête blessée, puis acquiesça, la mort dans l'âme.

– Demain matin, à huit heures dans la Grande Salle, n'oublie pas, déclara Théodore, dévoilant ses dents blanches en un sourire effrayant.

Blaise tenta mollement de marchander, plus pour la forme que pour faire changer son ami d'avis, car il savait pertinemment que l'autre n'en démordrai pas. D'ailleurs, venant de lui, il se serai attendu à pire… Il se figea alors, l'air épouvanté, une pensée atroce lui venant à l'esprit : le lendemain matin, il aurait encore ses oreilles poilues pour aller dans la Grande Salle !

Théo le fixa, l'air goguenard, puis il quitta la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée, se frottant les mains en pensant au spectacle qui l'attendrai au petit déjeuner. On ne se moquait pas impunément de Théodore Nott.

* * *

><p>*<em>Never Gonna Give You Up<em>, Rick Astley.

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
